Weathering With Shinobi 天気の忍
by maverickhew
Summary: Naruto was transfered to a whole new world. How is he going to survive. When he met a 100% sunny girl, his whole life changes... I don't own Weathering With You. The film's owner is Makoto Shinkai.
1. A New Beginning

Chapter 1 **A New Beginning**

There are loud clashes at the Valley of the End. The two figures standing facing in front of each other and they were very exhauted. The two figures are Naruto and Sasuke. They are fighting for the sake of the shinobi world. Naruto represents the light and hopes and in the other hand Sasuke represents darkness and despair.

Sasuke stares at Naruto with his mangekyou sharingan and said, 'Over and over again...Why WON'T YOU DIE! NARUTO!!'. Naruto just stares back fiercely ,'Cuz we are friend. Why don't you get it!'. Sasuke just laughed ,'Same old reason...NOW TIME TO DIE!'. He charges up his Chidori combining Amaterasu. Naruto also begin to charge up his Rasengan combining wind release. They rush toward each other and their past flashes before their eyes. Their pasts become a deeper meaning and forming a word '**忍'**. Their jutsus clash with each other.

Their jutsus created a vortex and Naruto's Rasengan overpowered Sasuke's Chidori. Sasuke was hit by Naruto's Rasengan and was blasted back to a cliff and went unconcious. The vortex that they created sucked Naruto into it and dissapeared. From that day onward, Naruto became a legend and the hero of the shinobi world.

**_(Naruto's POV) __In the vortex..._**

When I open my eyes, I saw darkness everywhere. I felt relieved when I defeated him. In the end, it was all worth it, I saved everyone that was precious to me. Suddenly I saw a ray of light. I followed the light and everything turned white. When the light die down, I was falling from the sky.

While I was falling, I saw a whole new world in the sky. There grassy platforms on the clouds. The platforms were surrounded with sea creatures that were made out of water and they were alive. In the corner of my eye, I saw a huge water dragon flying around the sky. It let out a majestic roar and made the clouds dissappear slowly. When the clouds dissapear, I was presented with a breath-taking view. I saw tall skyscrapers that were more advance that my village. The dragon flew past me and suddenly made me fall slowly as a feather. I looked around the view and I immediately knew that I was not in the elemental country anymore.

When I landed, the place was raining heavily and the atmosphere here is not too great. I wandered around the place and asked the people there to gather information about this place. They said this place is Tokyo and it is the capital of Japan. When I finished, I started to make plans to survive in this place. Since I have no hope of going back to my world, I used some ninjutsu to create passport and id of Japan. Then, I decided to start a new life here


	2. A Fateful Meeting

This is my first time writing this fanfic so just ignore mu grammar mistake and just enjoy the story K! XD In the future I will make it longer and better.

Chapter 2 **A Fateful Meeting**

(**Naruro's POV**)

Damn, I really can't find any job because I am 16, so basically I am underage. In this world people must be over 18 to be able to get a job and consider an adult. In my world people who reach rank genin is already consider an adult which is usually 13 years old. I wander around the streets and sit beside a garbage can in an alley while feeling tried and hungry. Some passer-by walk past me and some of them look at me with pity. One of them which is a man with blond hair wearing a business suit say something to a nearby passer-by, 'It is a good thing that I am rich or else I would end up like him.' with a arrogant tone. He makes me very irritated but with my many experiences of controlling my emotions during my ninja days, I quickly ignore him and left.

I enter a nearby fast food restaurent and pick a random sit. I begin to form my plans. I was very hungry and I can't think straight since I haven't eat for 2 days.While my mood become worse, suddenly i see someone place a burger beside me. I quickly look up curiously to see who the person who give me the burger. My eyes widen a bit and I blush a little. In front of me there is a beautiful young girl standing in front of me. I am able to control my blush since I went training with Ero-Sennin for 3 years. She looks like the same age as me. She has black silky hair with a blue hue which is tied with two low ponytails. I was mesmerized by her eyes which are as blue as the rainy sky. Her soft face is diamond shaped with a little baby fat. Her build and height are average. She is wearing a red t-shirt with the restaurent logo and black jeans. I snap out of my daze when she asked me, 'Did you run away from home?' I was taken aback with her statement. Before I could answer, she say, 'Never mind, sorry. I am giving you that. Bye bye.' She slowly walk away while turning her head toward me and smile. When I see her smile, all of my worries just suddenly vanished. Her smile is kind and gentle. I quickly recover from the scenery and begin to pick up the burger to unwrap it. I eat the burger hungryily. I also notice there is a small slip in the burger wrapper. It say, 'It is free, you don't need to pay.' When I read it, I smile a bit and feel gratefulness toward her. After I finished my meal, I exit the restaurent. Before I leave, I look back to the girl for the last time and gave her a happy smile. Little did I know, this fateful meeting will change my life forever.

I wander around the city while thinking how to earn money to survive this place. Bless on my luck, I found a business card on the ground. I pick it up and read it. I suddenly become very happy because I found a job that I able to work with my age. The part-time job is about investigating supernatural things and write articles about them. The age require for this job is to be over 16 years old. I quickly read the address and go to my destination.After several minutes of walking, I finally arrive at the place. I stand in front of the doorstep and push the doorbell. When the door open, I blush a little because of the site in front of me. There is a gorgeous woman standing on the doorstep. She has ruby eyes, developed body figure and she is wear a tank-top with a purple sweater. Her hair is dark brown and probably she in her 20.

We sit down in her dinning room and she ask me, 'Are you the new assistant kid!?! What is your name?'

I say, 'Name's Naruto Uzumaki dattebayo!'

She say, 'My, that a nice name Naruto-kun! Does you name mean fishcake?'

I say, 'No, it mean malestorm actually.'

She say, 'Oh that's cool. Oh! I forget to introduce myself. My name is Natsumi.'

Suddenly there is a voice, 'Who is that kid Natsumi-chan?'

Natsumi say, 'Oh, Kei-chan! Meet our need assistant!'

The man say, 'Sup holden-kun. Name's Kei, it is a pleasure to meet you.'

Natsumi say, 'Ok, Naruto-kun. Now I will start to explain your job. You have to write an article about supernatural things and publish it on a magazine. You also need to do chores in this place. If you do that, we will provide you food and shelther. How does it sound Naruto-kun.'

I say, 'It's ok, I will do it.'

Natsumi say, 'Great! Now I want you to write an article about the 100% sunny girl urban legend. You will have to wander around the area to ask about this legend to gather information for the article, sound fine?'

I say, 'Fine, Do I start now?.'

Natsumi say, 'Nah, you start tommorrow. Just get some rest now, Naruto-kun.'

I say, 'Fine and thank you for ypur hospitality, Natsumi.'

Natsumi say, 'No problem.'

Later, I went to the guest room that Natsumi just prepare and take a long good nap. Tommorrow has just arrive, I get up from my bed and begin to change my clothing. I wear a orange t-shirt with black thick stripe and black pants with a little orange on it. I also wear a jacket over me and I leave the room. I was greeted by Natsumi and Kei in the dinning room and they give me a voice recorder. I gather a notepad and some pens and begin to set off. I open my umbrella and walk around the city. I notice it has been raining nonstop for a few day. I really miss the blue sky I always see at my world. I ask some local there about the legend and so far I able to gather a little information.

While I am walking along the road, I see two men surrounding a girl. I was suprised when I saw that it was the same girl from the fast food restaurent. The two men are talking to the girl and it is quite suspicious. When I am about to walk away I notice that the two man grab the girl and lean closer to her. I sense uncomfortable and fear coming from her. My hero instinct kick in very fast, I pump some chakra through my legs and ran with inhuman speed. I push the two men away and stand in front of the girl guardinh her.The two men feel very angry that I interfere with their business. I also notice that one of the man with blond hair is the same man that I meet on the street. I say, 'What do you want from the girl scums. Just leave her alone.'

The man with blond hair say, 'Oh, look who is it. The same kid that live on the street. Why are you here. Just get lost!' with a irritating tone.

I sense malices coming from him and I am sure he is not good news. I took on my taijutsu stand and say, 'If you want her, you will have to get over my DEAD BODY!' with a bit demonic voice.The two men shiver a bit and the blond hair man just rushes toward me attempting to punch me. I quickly counter him by blocking his punch and give him a few quick punches to his stomach. He kneel on the ground coughing. I pump my chakra to one of my leg and give him a good kick to the face. He was send flying to a wall and make a dent on the wall. He went unconcious. The other man see me with fear and quickly escape me. After I finish my job, I turn around and grab the girl's hand and lead her to abandonded building to prevent getting wet. I sit on the floor to take a rest for a bit.

(**Hina's POV**)

Is that the boy from the restaurent. How can he hit so hard. I also wonder why did he stop the two men from offering jobs to me but I feel kinda of relieved that he did. I notice that he is good at fighting, I wonder he had learned martial art. I open my mouth and talk to him, 'Why did you do that? I just want a job to earn money to take care of my little brother.'

He say, 'I sense some malice coming from that man. I am sure that the man is up to no good.' I think for awhile and it make sense, no wonder I feel unsafe around the man. I give him a smile and I notice he blush a bit but I just ignore it.

I say, 'Come, follow me to the rooftop.' He look at me curiously and follow me. When we arrived at the rooftop, it stop raining but the sky is still fill with gloomy clouds. I say, 'Now, I will show you something very cool.' I clap my hand together to make a pray sign and close my eyes.

(**Naruto's POV**)

My eyes widen very big when I sense a spike of energy coming from her. I look around my surroundings and see all the water droplets in the area float upward really fast, it is a very beautiful site. Suddenly, a ray of light hit my face. I look up the sky and I was shocked to see a clear blue cloudless sky. The sunlight hit every inches of the area and I see her smile. The sunlight ampified her beautiful yet calming smile. I feel like I was staring at a vast ocean that vanish all my doubts. I say, 'Are you the 100% sunny girl!'

She replies, 'Yep, I am the one and only 100% sunny girl!'

I say, 'How did you do that dattebayo!'

She say, 'I was able to do that since I visited the shine on this rooftop and my name is Hina Amano.'

I reply, 'Name's Naruto Uzumaki dattebayo!' I reach out my hand to her to give her a hand shake. She grab my hand and say, 'Nice to meet you Naruto and thanks for saving me back then.'

I say, 'No problem. Lets be friend, Hina-chan.'

She replies 'Sure thing, Naruto.'

(**Hina's POV**)

I was taken aback when he call me by my first name. I blush a little because he was the first boy who call me by my first name. When I was shaking his hand, I look at his feature more carefully. He has spiky sun-kissed blond hair. His eye was bluer than mine and it was as blue as the cloudless sky. His jawline is quite strong and his has a round face with little to no babyfat. His whiskers on his face make him look like a grinning fox and it make him look cute. Wait did I say him cute! No bad bad Hina, don't think about him like that, we just met. I say, 'Oh, I want to ask you a question at the restaurent but I never get you answer. Why did you run away from home? If you don't want to answer is fine.'

He look at me and say, 'No I did not run away from home, I am an orphan because my father and mother die in an accident and I don't have a home to stay.'

I say, 'I am very sorry! I shouldn't ask this type of question, Naruto.' with a guilty tone.

He replies, 'I don't mind about that. I don't really care about that but I know my parents really love me before they die.'

I heaved a sigh of relieve and say, 'I am glad that I didn't upset you.' I give him a smile to reasure him.

(**Naruto's POV**)

Well I half lie to her because she won't believe me that I come from the another world. I say to her curiously, 'Ne, why don't you use your power to earn money and give people sunshine, Hina-chan?'

She widen her eyes and say, 'That's a great idea, Naruto-kun! Why I never think of that!'

I say, 'No problem, Hina-chan!' I blushed a bit when she add -kun to my name. We two begin to form some plans to start our weather changing business. I also promise her to keep her power a secret. This is the worlds secret only me and Hina know. I would never know what the future holds but I promised to myself to protect her and it is a promise of a lifetime.

(**Normal POV**)

Their journey begin here. They would face harshship in this world. There is a dormant power reside inside Naruto and the power is connected to Hina. And from now on, they will help each other during rough times and keep supporting each other.

Thank you for reading Weathering With Shinobi chapter 2. I will release a new chapter next few weeks. Leave a comment on my story and I will make it better. Ta-ta and goodbye! The next chapter will cover Weathering With You act 2. I will alter the story for a bit but still following the main story line.


	3. A Weather Delivery Service

Chapter 3 **A Weather**** Delivery Service**

(**Normal POV**)

Some students were walking down a street and suddenly a water whale is form between a building. It suddenly release its shape and cause a waterfall stream. The water stream push the students back the street and cause a small tremor. The people in a building felt the tremor and look out the window curiously. They also see large amount of rain drops concentrated between the buildings and fall onto the street.

(**Naruto's POV**)

I am writing some article while listening to the news. The news said that this year has been the rainiest in history for the Kanto region and because of the extreme conditons, the JMA (**Japan Meteorological Agency**) warns everyone for possible landslides. Suddenly, Natsumi says, 'Woah it is huge! Look look, Naruto-kun.'

I look at her curiously and say, 'What it is, Natsumi?' I walk to her and see her computer screen to look at the news.

She says, 'This morning in Ginza a giant water whale has showed up.'

I say, 'A water... whale?'

Suddenly someone say, 'Oh, I was just about to tell you about that, holden-kun.'

I say, 'Welcome back home, Kei.'

He continue saying, 'I was nearby so I ran there when I heard it. A whale made out of water falling down. The whole placewas like a puddle. Nah, I am sure it was just rain concentrated in one small area.'

I reply, 'And that's why it looked like a whale?'

He says, 'Don't know. Maybe that will be a water dragon next time when this phenomenon occurs.'

I think for a while and just remember I saw a water dragon while falling off the sky. I quickly get snap out of my though when he say, 'Did you see a giant water dragon or something, Holden-kun. You spaced out for a bit.'

I quickly say, 'Huh!?! I have no idea what are you talking about...' with a nervous voice.

I continue saying, 'Well I did see something smiliar somewhere.

Natsumi say, 'Huh!?! Sounds interesting.'

I reply, 'Lets try searching it on bigger social sites, maybe other people have seen it too.' Well I am able to use the internet because I read book about tecnology in this world. I abused my kage bunshin no jutsu a little too much.

I search for a while and found some information. It said they saw a huge ghost fish. Kei say, 'There was a fish as well? Could it be... We will make bank out of it!!'

Natsumi say, 'Hey! It isn't a dream~'

He say, 'Well dunno. That sensei I interview before said something like that too. The depth of the sky is more unknown than the world of the sea. One cumulonimbus cloud contains about the same amount of water as a lake. It's not strange at all if there's an unknown ecosystem there he said. Even if we don't get it... Should it be fafrot-skies or mass-hallucinations. We could make so many good stories about it.

When he say that I completely lost in my though. I started thinking about the water creatures I saw when I am falling in the sky. It is quite a mystery that where did the water creatures come from. It is probably a whole new kind of species of creature that we haven't discover.

Nastsumi says, 'Yeah yeah, well see ya. I am going job hunting but Naruto-kun, it is the best time for it? Don't you have a date?

Kei says, 'Huh? What date, Holden-kun?'

I suddenly snap out of my though and shout, 'Huh!?!'

He say, 'It is with Sunny Girl-chan?'

I quickly reply, 'It's not a date!'

He continue saying, 'Don't screw it up! And don't say something unnecessary. Also put on my shirt. It's in the other room.'

I say, 'Thanks, I am going now.'

I board a bus to go to Hina's apartment. I take out my phone that I had just bought that cost me all my saving. I scroll through my phone and read some interesting article. I also think about useless though, 'Uhm... Would the train be faster? How many station are there on the different lines on the train... Eh? Are that many really needed? Tokyo is amazing, back in my world, we have to run for many miles day and night just to arrived to our destination.' I look at my phone's time and hope I won't be late for the meeting. I also notice that these two kid have been flirting since I get on the bus and suddenly the boy say, 'Should we go to a cafe?'

The girl later reply, 'Yes, I would love to.'

When I see a bag next to him and I was shocked to see the bag is an elementary school bag. I was also very envious of him getting a girlfriend at such a young age. In my world, is usually rare get a girlfirend because we will die in battle. I say to myself once more with a deadpan, 'Tokyo is amazing...' When I arrived at Hina apartment doorstep, I was a little bit nervous because it is a first time that a girl invite me to her house. Back in my world the girls usually avoid me and they called me demon. Speaking of demon, I haven't heard Kurama talk for a long time. I close my eyes and enter my mind scape. When I enter my mind scape I was very shocked. I see Kurama become a chibi! What happen to the menancing fox! I walk toward him and sit down. He stared at me and said, '**What are you looking at kit? Don't you laugh at me! I warn you**!'

I say, 'Well what happen to you, Kurama?'

He then replies, '**I use up all my chakra to just keep you from dying in the vortex kit. So I need rest for a few year to regain all my chakra back.'**

I say, 'Is everything ok back home, Kurama?'

with a little fear in my voice.

He says, '**Don't worry kit, everything is ok at home. Kakashi brat had just become hokage and everything in the village seem peaceful**.'

I heaved a sigh of relieve when I heard that. I give the fox a smile and say next time he will visit him.

I quickly exit my mind scape. Since in my mind scape 1 hour equal 1 second in the real world, I don't have to worry about standing still awkwardly in middle of places with full of people. I pushed the doorbell and waited. I jumped a bit when Hina is stand at the window and I was greeted by her, 'Welcome Naruto-kun! Sorry, I can't leave it right now but it's open so please come in.'

I reply to her, 'You should lock your door, it's not good.' I enter her apartment and look around her place.

I say, 'Here, I bought some stuff for you.'

She then replies, 'Wa~ Thank you, just leave them there. Did you have lunch, Naruto-kun?'

I say, 'Not yet but don't worry about me, Hina-chan.'

She says, 'You don't like to eat in other people houses?'

I reply, 'it's not like that.'

She says, 'Then, sit down inside!' with a cheerful voice.

She continue saying, 'Sorry, it's bit messy. I am living here with my little brother.'

I notice that she didn't mention her parents. I think for a while and come up with a conclusion. Her parents might just passed away. I stand up and offer her some help, 'I help you to clean up your place while you are cooking, sounds fine?'

She says, 'Thank you very much, Naruto-kun. Don't worry, when you finish cleaning up, your meal will taste even better!'

I look around the room and starting to clean up the clothes on the floor. Arrange the book on the shelves and many more. After I am done, Hina says, 'Sorry I kept you waiting.'

I say, 'Wow, it look and smell very good.'

She replies, 'Thanks, Naruto-kun.' She also look around the place and her eyes widens. The place was very clean. She later says, 'Wow to you too Naruto-kun, you know how to clean a place up. I am sure you make a good husband.' she said unconciously.

I blushed uncontrollably when she said I am a husband material. I turn my head around to avoid her seeing my face. She tilted her head and look at me curiously.When she see my red face, she suddenly blush in red.

She says strutterly, 'F...orget... ab...out... wh...at... I sa...id.' She quickly cover her face and kneel down.

I says, 'Don't worry about that, I don't mind when you say these kind of stuffs. I am open-minded! Dattebayo!' with an awkward thumb up.

She laughed when I said that. I feel happy when I see her smile and hear her laugh. After we relax, we start to eat our meal together.

(**Hina's POV**)

Why did I said that? It was too embarrassing. When I look at him eating, I found it very cute. His expression was like a little child while he was eating. His whiskers are very tempting to touch. I couldn't control myself and touch his whiskers. I rubbed them gently and he let out a purr. Huh!?! Did he let out a purr! It is so KAWAii! I keep rubbing his whiskers and he purr even louder. I cannot stop this cute moment. I suddenly slip and fall on top of him. My face was few inches away from his face and I stared into his oceanic blue eyes. I was mesmerized by his eyes. I feel like they were staring right through my soul. My face inches closer to him to see his eyes more clearly. I didn't notice he blushed fiercely.

(**Naruto's POV**)

What just happend? I regain my senses and I notice Hina is on top of me on the floor. I blushed because of the position we are laying on the floor. It will cause a misunderstanding. I notice that her face inches closer to me. I blushed even more because her face was so close to mine. When I stare into her eyes, suddenly all my nervousness dissapear. Her eyes was gentle and kind. Her eyes holds innocent, cheerfulness and sadness like she lost someone precious. It was the same eyes I make when Neji died. Suddenly, I heard opening sound at the door. Hina and I snap out of our daze and see a boy standing on the doorway with his mouth and eyes widens while he drops his bag. He quickly respond to the situation and say, 'Sorry for intterupting you guys.' he slowly closes the door. Me and Hina blushed very red and say in union, 'It is a misunderstanding!'

Then, Hina get off me and her head look down blushing. I scratched my cheek and the room is filled with awkward slients. I begin to say to kill the awkwardness, 'Who is that boy?'

She say while her cheeks is a bit red, 'Well he is my younger brother. He kinda of misunderstanding something here.'

I say, 'Ok. Now I have an idea for making money by our own. We can do a weather delivery service. We charge the customers 5900 yen to help them to change the weather! It is ok for you?

She say immediately, 'Yep, It's ok,

The door open once again revealing the boy. He says, 'Sis who is he? Is he your boyfriend? Is about time you get one. You are quite aggressive back then. My girlfriend haven't done that to me.' with a little blush.

She quickly denies the statement, 'It is a misunderstanding. I slip and fall onto Naruto-kun and end up with the position. He is also not my boyfriend but a business partner.' with a reds on her cheeks.

He says' Yeah yeah deny all you want, sis.' He quickly went to his room and close the door. I say to her, 'Is he your younger brother?'

She replies, 'Yes he is. His name is Nagi.'

I say, 'Well, lets get started to make a webshop. Can you lend me your laptop, Hina-chan?'

She says, 'Sure, here is it.'

After a few hours of making the webshop, I am finally done. I stretched my body to loosen up my muscle and lay down on the floor feeling exhausted. I say, 'So we are done, Hina-chan. We will start the service tommorrow. Now lets get some rest.'

She says, 'I hope I won't get fired again.'

I look at her with a worrying expression and say, 'Did you get fired from the fast food restaurent, Hina-chan. No, don't tell me?'

She says, 'Ah...Yes.'

I quickly reply, 'It's totally my fault right!?! You gave me a burger!'

She say, 'Eh...No.'

I say, 'Then please tell me why! It is really my fault!'

She says, 'Hey! Stop it! Lets just open up the webshop before the end of the day.'

I say, 'EHHH~~~~~'

I jolt up and open the webshop. When I gonna press the upload button. Hina stop me, 'AAAA WAAit, wait a second!'

I says, 'Why are you scared you can't do it' with a smirk on my face.

She pouted a bit and look at me. I can say she look very cute when she poutes. It make it more tempting to tease her. When I push the button it uploaded. Immediately there is a request pop up on the screen. Me and Hina were suprised someone already sent a request for tommorrow event.

I say, 'Well lets get ready for tomorrow service, Hina-chan.'

I went back to Kei's place and begin to work on some items. I made an umbrella with teru teru bozus hanging on the edge of the umbrella. I also made a teru teru bozu costume that is kid size, perfect for Nagi to wear. It take a few hours to finish these stuffs and I went to bed. Tomorrow will decide our weather delivery service will be good or bad.

**_The next morning..._**

It is raining heavily, I arrived at Hina's apartment once again. I greeted Hina good morning and I notice her worry expression.

She says, 'I wonder this will work out fine.'

I reply, 'It will Hina-chan! Look I made some items last night!' I open an umbrella and teru teru bozus was hanging on the umbrella. Hina give me a deadpan and says, 'Naruto-kun, I hope I won't need that...' Suddenly there is a kid wearing a teru teru bozu costume standing beside us. We look at him with an awkward slient. I couldn't contain my laughter when I see Hina's younger brother wear that costume that I made. There is a tick mark on Nagi's head and threw the teru teru bozu mask toward my face while shouting, 'Screw you NARUTO!'

I put my hands up while apologising to him, 'Gomen gomen, it just prankster instinct had just kick in.'

Hina look at me curiously and say, 'Are you a prankster, Naruto-kun?'

I say, 'Yes, I am a prankster back in my hometown. I am a very infamous prankster in my hometown. I once paint a whole statue in orange in broad daylight and nobody notice me until I finish painting the statue. They always try to chase me but I always outrun them. There is one person who always catch me. He was my sensei. He is like a father figure to me, always helping me when I am in trouble. I really miss him.' with a sad smile.

She says, 'You must really miss him.' with a empathy tone.

I suddenly clap my own face with my hand and say, 'Lets not think about sad stuff now. Lets make this service successful!' with a optimistic voice.

She give me a smile and say, 'Lets do this together, Naruto-kun!'

We arrived at a flee market while wearing our raincoat. We walk to the people who request for a weather delivery service and say, 'This is the weather delivery service, how can I help you?' One of the people which is an old man say, 'I would like a sunshine to open the flee market.' with a confident voice. The two assistant standing beside the old man look at us with uncertainty. I say, 'One sunshine coming right up dattebayo!' I lead Hina and Nagi to a fence with a sea view and say, 'Hina-chan you can use your power now.' She close her eye and make a pray sign. I notice she had a worry expression. I look at the sky and nothing happen. I look at her and she is trembling a bit. I look at the old man assistant direction and saw a dissapointed expression on their faces. His younger brother says, 'Sis, lets go home!' with an impatient tone. I quickly grab Hina's hands and make another pray sign over her hands. She open her eyes and look at me with tears almost dripping out from her eyes. I say to her, 'Don't worry Hina-chan. I am there for you. Just relax and let me do the work. I close my eyes and suddenly my hands glow very brightly with an ocean blue. Her eyes widens when see my hands glowing. She look up to the sky and suddenly all the raindrop in the area just stop. All of them begin to float up into the sky and evaporated. The rainy clouds begin to turn pure white and begin to move. When the clouds dissapear from her sight, it reveal a blazing sun hanging above the cloudless sky. She is so shocked that I have the same power as her but stronger. When I finish praying, I open my eyes. My eyes was glowing ocean blue for a moment but it return back to normal. The glow on my hand begin to dissapear. The two assistant was shocked to see the weather had just changed. People around the area look up to the sky and were suprised to see a sudden sunny day. Some of them say, 'Waa~~ Its sunny! It has been a while that we had a sunny day.' I look up to the sky and shouted excitingly, 'We did it Nagi, Hina-chan!' She look at me with an amazing and shock expression and says, 'Thank you for helping me, Naruto-kun.' with a grateful feeling.

I say, 'No problem Hina-chan, I will help you anytime. It is a promise.' with a smile.

One of the assistant which is a girl walks toward me and Hina and shakes our hands saying, 'That's was incredible! To be honest, I thought the event can't go on like this anymore. But now I am positive about the future! Thank you very much you two!'

(**Hina's POV**)

When I see his smile, a warm feeling suddenly spread throughout my body. The sunlight hit his face. I suddenly feel like I am staring at a sun. His smile always calm me down. I also feel like his smile radiating warm to me. I never once see a person with this kind of sincery smile. It not a fake smile but a genuine smile. Suddenly, we are approach by the old man and he give us an envelope. Naruto open the envelope and jolted up a bit. There is 20000 yen inside the envelope. The old man says, 'Thank you for service youngster. I knew it was good luck to invite you and your partners. It was a great coincidence!'

Naruto says, 'No problem jii-san, if you ever want a sunny day, you can go to our webshop to send your request and a sunny day will be deliver in a short notice.' After that the old man return to his assistant side.

I say to Naruto, 'We have to return it back, it's too much!

Naruto says, 'I kinda get that guy. He was just thankful for us.'

Nagi says, 'These money is not much for these weather.'

Naruto says, 'Weathers are priceless. They cannot be brought by anyone. No even the richest people can buy the weathers. Just except these money as tokens of appreciation.'

I say, 'Naruto-kun, Nagi. Thank you, I feel like I will be able to do this.

Naruto reply, 'All right! Lets get this service started!'

(**Naruto's POV**)

After our first successful service, we suddenly gain a lot of requests to change the weather. Ranging from marriage day, kindergarten sport day, school field trip and many more. We travel to each places to change the weather. The result was very good. A lot of people give their thank you to us and said in the near future, they will send more requests to us. I see Hina smile at the result we just produced. I am very happy that we are able to give people sunshine. I am glad that I met Hina. If not for her, I won't get to see people smile with happy.

When we finish all the requests, we go back to Hina's apartment. We also gained a lot of letters and save up a decent amount of money. Hina says, 'Want to eat something delicious since we earn a lot of money.'

I spark up when I hear we are going out to eat food. I say, 'Lets get ramen!'

Nagi says, 'Lets get peach sweets buffet.'

She says, 'So peach buffet by majority votes~'

I say, 'Eh! That not fair! How would I win against you sibilings and how dare you guys deny RAMEN! Ramen is the food of god! Nobody can resist ramen. Its broth and noodles mix well with each other. When you eat it, you will feel that your mouth is in heaven! Ramen is the best food that cannot be recreate by human! Only gods know how to make the perfect ramen. God share its knowledge to the people to make ramen!'

They two look at me with deadpan eyes, 'Are you that obsess with ramen?'

I say, 'Well, I eat ramen when I am a kid everyday. It was my first food that I ever try. Other store owner would never let me in and they always call me demon brat. The only people who give me food is a ramen stand owner. He always allow me to eat at his stand and never call me any names. He just call me by my name. I feel very happy when I know some people really care for me.

When she hear my story, she cried a little, 'I never knew that you are lonely when you are as a kid. Why everyone in your hometown hate you. You don't seem like a bad person. You always cheer me up when I am sad and I take that back when I insulted your favourite food. I never knew that you have a history with your favourite food.'

I say, 'Its ok, I feel relieve when I said that to you and thank you for listening to me.' I give her a sad smile.

Suddenly the computer screen pop up a request. We look at it and begin to go to the destination. We arrived at a bus stop and saw a group of high school students standing beside a bus. We walk to there and I say to them, 'Weather Delivary at your service, how can I help you guys?' The group's female high school students say, 'We want a sunny day to occur.'

I reply, 'One sunny day coming right up. Hina-chan lets start doing the pray sign.'

Hina says, 'Hai, Naruto-kun.'

We make a pray with each other hands and the weather begin changing. My hands and eyes started to glow ocean blue and the water droplets around the area started to float up and evaporate. The sky slowly become clear and sunlight hit ever inches of this area. The group of students feel shocked and happy at the same time. Some of the female students take picture with me while I am wearing a teru teru bozu costume. They say, 'Thank you for your help, teru teru san! We will be able to enjoy our school trip!' The groups wave goodbye to us and they continue their field trip. When I see these lively atmosphere I suddenly think about my friends back home. I really missed them and I really wish that I can meet them one last time. I shake my head and say to myself, 'Don't think about the past, just look forward to the future.' I take off my costume and say to Hina and Nagi, 'Lets go home now, it has been a fun day.'

They two look at me and give me a smile, 'Sure lets go home.'

We begin walking to a station and suddenly I remember something, 'Wait! We haven't buy food yet!'

Hina says, 'Oh! Don't worry about that. I have already bought the food. I also bought miso ramen for you Naruto-kun.'

When I heard she bought ramen, I suddenly hug her and say, 'You are the best Hina-chan! Thank you thank you very much! I am so happy that I can marry you now!

She blushed and say, 'What are you saying Naruto-kun! You can't marry me in such a young age! Just wait until we are over 20!

When I heard her statement, I was frozen. Did she said she want to marry me? I say to her, 'Hina-chan do you want to marry me for real?'

She reply with a really red face, 'Just forget what I said. It just only a statement, not a real marrirage proposal!!'

I say, 'Oh, I am sorry that I misunderstand that.'

She says, 'Geeze, lets just go back home.'

Nagi says, 'Are you two lovebirds done arguing. Lets just go back home.'

We two blush at his statement and we quickly go back home. When we enter the apartment I quickly fall down onto the floor and sleep. Hina grab a blanket and place it on top of me. She later sit on a couch and let out a sigh. Then she use my laptop to see our webshop requests and suddenly click on a wrong software. When the software open, she see an article about her. It is about the urban legend 100% sunny girl. The article said, 'The 100% sunny girl is a girl that is able to change weather. I am very close with that girl but I won't say her identity. I don't like to budge into other people private life. I do care for her deeply, she the only one that cure my loneliness when I leave my hometown. I really cherish her. If she is in trouble I will always help her no matter the cost. The 100% sunny girl is not a legend but a real person. Just don't investigate her private life and respect her privacy. She really change my life, I never felt these much happiness before. If she is reading this article, I want to say thank you for being by my side.'

When she finish reading, she was crying. She never knew that I care for her deeply. And I just cross a river in her heart. She look at me sleeping and go closer to my face. She touch my face and say, 'I also want to say something to you Naruto-kun. Thank you for being by my side. You really make this apartment lively since my mother and father had passed away.' She kiss on my forehead and went to her bedroom to sleep.

**_After a few hours..._**

I woke up and look around the room. I saw Hina looking at our webshop. I walk to her and see there is a new request on my laptop. The request is about changing the weather to let the firework show event run smoothly. I say, 'Well we are going to a firework show, Hina-chan. Lets buy some new yukata. Sound fine?'

She says, 'Lets go now, Naruto-kun! I can't wait to see the firework after we change the weather!'

I reply, 'Sure, lets go.'

**End**

The firework show will start next week. Will they succeed their service...

Ok, I am ending it here. The next chapter will be out in the next few weeks. Just leave a comment on this chapter and you are good to go!


	4. A New Feeling Blossom

Chapter 4 **A New Feeling Blossom**

(**Naruto's POV)**

I arrived at Hina's apartment the next morning. I knocked the door and wait for the door to open. When the door open, it reveal Hina. I widen my eyes a bit when I saw her. She is wearing a grey hoody over her pink tank top and for her bottoms she wear a navy blue shorts. I also notice she wear a blue stone necklace around her neck. I have to admit that she looks very beautiful. I wave out my thoughs and greeted Hina, 'You look very nice, Hina-chan! Are you ready?'

She reply, 'Yes, I am ready. I have to say, you also look quite handsome today, Naruto-kun! with a little blush on her face.

(**Hina's POV**)

I was quite suprised of what is Naruto wearing. He is wearing a simple orange jacket over his black t-shirt and he is also wearing a black pants. It made him look quite handsome and it make me blush. I am looking forward for this shopping trip.

(**Naruto's POV**)

I have a little red on my cheeks and say, 'Thanks Hina-chan. Lets go now, I can't wait to see you wearing a kimono.'

She says, 'Maa, you really want to see me in a kimono, Na-ru-to-kun.' with a teasy voice.

I whole face turn reds and I say , 'Let just go already! Don't tease me like that!'

She replies, 'Hai hai Naruto-kun. You lead the way.'

I calm down a bit and say, 'We are going to a mall that is near this place. I heard they sell good yukatas and kimonos there.' I grab Hina's hand and walk her to there. When we arrived at the mall, we look around the place and found the yukata kimono store. There are many stylish yukatas and kimonos on the store's window display. We enter the store and look around the place. The place was filled with different type of yukatas and kimonos and I found one yukata that fit my style. The yukata is mixture of orange and black and it has a dragon Shinto God pattern on it. it looked very slik. I went to the changing room and try it on. When I finished changing, I got out the changing room and present my yukata to Hina. She inspects me and said, 'Whoa, you look suprising good in that yukata, Naruto-kun!'

I reply, 'Thanks, Hina-chan.' while scratching my cheeks.

I continue saying, 'Now I am done, it's your turn to try out some kimono!'

Hina looks at me and says, 'Hai hai, Naruto-kun but no seeing until I try it on.'

She quickly put one kimono carefully and went to the changing room to try it on. When she walk out the room, I cannot get my eyes off her. She is wearing a circle with triangle patterns kimono that is white colour with a blue hue. It make her a 100 times more beautiful. I was speechless when I saw her wearing the kimono. She says, 'What do you think?'

I say with a little stutter, 'Whoa..., yo...u...loo...k...gre...at.' with a little red hue on my cheeks.

She look at me and says, 'Thanks for the compliment.'

I say, 'Now lets pay for the clothes, Hina-chan. Also, lets buy ice-cream on the way home. Sounds good?'

She replies, 'Yep, sounds good.'

After we pay for the clothes, we buy some ice-cream and went home. When we enter the apartment, we put our stuff on the table and just lay on the floor. We are quite tried after the shopping trip and it is especially tiring for me because Hina keep looking through every store that she found interesting. We lay for a while and I say, 'Ne, Hina-chan. Want to hear a music.'

She replies, 'Sure, Naruto-kun.' I take out a earphone from my pocket and plug it into his phone. I give her one earphone piece to let her listen. She lay beside me and listen to the music. Her eyes widens when she heard the music and says, 'The music is quite good Naruto-kun.'

I say, ' I know right!' We lay there for a while and started to feel tried. Our eyes slowly felt heavy and we sleep on the floor. The rain drops sound outside the window make us even more relax and lets us sleep more soundly. And thats how we spend our whole day.

**_6 days had just past..._**

Now it is the day of the firework festival. Me and Hina dress up in our yukata and kimono and set off to the firework festival with Nagi.

When we reach there, Nagi says, 'You two can go now. I have a date. Goodbye!' He quickly went to his girlfriend and walk off with her. We look at him and sigh for a bit and say, 'Hina-chan, is he a little too young to be dating?

She replies, 'Yes, I agree with you.' with a deadpan expression.

I say, 'Well lets not worry about that. Lets find the manager of this festival now.'

She says, 'Sure, Naruto-kun.' We look around the festival and we have to admit that the festival is quite fine but it is still raining. We quickly found the manager and I say, 'Weather Delivery at your service, how can we help you!' with a grin.

The manager say, 'Ah, the weather delivery service. Can you help me to clear the rain.'

I reply, 'Sure, we can help you.'

We walk to Tokyo's highest skyscraper that is near the festival and use the lift to go up to the skyscraper's rooftop. While we are in the lift, I say to the manager, 'Do you believe that we can change the weather.'

He reply, 'Well we don't have much choice so I gonna believe you two. We can't postpone the festival because the weather forecast said that it will be raining for weeks.'

I say, 'Well don't worry, we can do it.' When the lift's door opened, me and Hina walk up to the balcony of the rooftop and stand beside each other while enduring the heavy rain and wind blowing strongly. We look at each other and nodded. I say, 'Lets do this Hina-chan.' with a confident tone.

She says, 'Yes, lets work hard together.' We begin to make a pray sign and my hands and eyes started to glow brightly. Suddenly all the rain drops surround me and Hina. My eyes glow even brighter. I look around my surroundings and I begin to see water creature forming around me and Hina. I spread my blue energy all throughout my body and suddenly a blue swivel of energy surrounded me. Suddenly, all the water creatures and droplets in the area evaporated. The clouds in the sky quickly dissapear into thin air. Hina look at me with a wide eyes because I was able to make all the water in the area evaporate. The sky reveal a stupendous sunset. The sunset illuminate the area and the manager look at us with a shocked expression. He never knew that we can do that. I also notice some helicopter surrounding the building recording on what just happen. The manager say, 'Oh my god, thank you very much you two. I first doubted you two but you guys just make a miracle! I dunno how you guys do it and thank you for saving this festival. Here your payment.'

Hina says, 'No problem, is our job to give people a lovely weather and can we stay on the rooftop to see the firework?'

The manager says, 'Sure, I can't deny what you guys have done for us. Stay as long as you like.'

I say, 'Thanks Manager-san!' He use the lift and go down the building. Me and Hina sit on the rooftop balcony beside each other and wait for the firework show. When the show start, we were amazed by the firework display. The firework light was filled with intense colour. Everytime the firework went off, the firework spark whirl in a spiral, some shatter into thousands of sparks, others stumble like a scarlet waterfall or float in a glittering sliver shower. There were many different colour raging from green, blue, red and many more. We look at each other and I say, 'Another sucessful service.' with a thumb up.

She say, 'Yeah, Naruto-kun. You know what, I am very glad to meet you. Thank you for your help. You really help me to find my role in my life. The role as a sunny girl. I really love this job as a sunny girl. Always able to see joy on people faces when I clear the sky. I feel very lucky that I am able to meet you. You really change my life, Naruto-kun.'

I reply, 'I am glad too that I am able to meet you. You really make my life more brighter than before. I just want to say thank you for bringing me a new light.'

She says, 'You know Naruto-kun. I never say anything about myself and how I become a sunny girl. Few years ago, I visited my mother at the hospital and she is dying. I felt hopeless at that time. I don't how am I going to live my life without my parents. I looked out the window and saw a ray of sunlight hitting a building's rooftop. Since I am curious, I went to that building's rooftop and found a shrine there. I think to myself if I pray on this shrine, my mother will get better. When I walk through the shrine gate and pray, I suddenly appear in the sky. I was falling slowly in the sky and saw strange grassy platform on the clouds and water creatures swimming in the sky. I also saw a large water dragon flew past me. It was quite a experience. When I was falling half way through the sky, I was teleported to the shrine's gate laying down unconcious. And from that day onward, I was able to change weather. Well thats my story Naruto-kun. Oh, I also want to ask why is your power the same as me but stronger. Mine's only could clear small area of rain but your can almost clear all rain in all parts of Tokyo.'

I say, 'I really can relate to your story, Hina-chan. I know how you feel when you lost someone close to you. Well, I don't remember how I get my power but I felt the power in my body for quite some time now. I don't know my power origin but I think it has a connection to your.'

She reply, 'It might be true. Whenever I use my power near you, it becomes stronger. It quite a mystery.

I say, 'We can solve it next time. Lets just enjoy the festival. I will say about myself next time.'

She says, 'Yeah, maybe next time I can learn something more about you, Naruto-kun. Oh, my birthday is next week. I be turning 18.'

I look at her with suprised and say, 'Eh! Hina-chan aren't you almost the same age as me? You look too young to be 18.'

She replies, 'Well, just genetics. It make me look quite young.'

I sense a bit of lie in her tone but I ignore him and say, 'Well, look like I am a younger one. I always thought I am older than you.' with small rainy clouds form on top of my head.

She says, 'Well, you are younger Naruto-kun.' She look up to the sky and the moon appear. The moonlight hit her face and my heart skipped a beat. This is the first time I am having this feeling. It feel weird and pleasent at the same time. I look at her and say to myself, 'Weather is a strange thing, ours feeling change just by looking at the sky. Hina has really changed my feeling. I have to say I am very lucky to meet her. I never believe in fate or destiny but now I probably believe them.' I look at the moon and sliently enjoy the night sky with her while enjoying her company. When midnight strike, me and Hina go down the building using the lift and search for Nagi. We found Nagi waiting under a tree and I say, 'Nagi lets go home now.'

He says, 'Yeah coming Naruto.' We walk back home and call it a night. It was quite a sucessful day, able to learn more about Hina and bring people joy.

**_The next morning..._**

I wake up and have breakfast at Kei's place. While I am enjoying my meal, Kei suddenly say, 'Ne holden-kun, do you think you can invite your 100% Sunny Girl to a park to meet me and Natsumi?'

I choked a bit and say, 'She is not mine. Well maybe I can do that. I think she is ok with it.'

He says, 'Well, just arrived at the park before 9 p.m. Also introduce her to me and Natsumi. I am quite eager to she the Hare-onna in action! Natsumi also want to do an interview with her.'

I say, 'Fine, I manage it.'

He say, 'That's the spirit Holden-kun, I meet you there.' while walking away from me.

I sign for a bit and begin to walk to Hina's apartment.

(**Kei's POV**)

Well I going to meet the urban legend Hare-onna. I wonder she can bring a sunny day for my daugther. I walk back to my place and saw Natsumi finished a call. She says, 'Kei-chan, we are going to a priest temple to do an interview with him. Hurry up and get ready.'

I say, 'Hai hai, we have to finish the interview before 8.30 a.m.' I grab some note pad and recorder and set off to the temple. When we arrived, we greeted the priest at the temple and asked him to explain the legend of the weather maiden. The priest lead us into the temple and start telling the legend of the weather maiden. He looking up the silling of the temple that has a painting of a dragon Shinto God.

He starts saying, 'Long ago there are villages in Japan. The weather at the time is the same as now, raining constantly and never stop. Every villages have a weather maiden called Hare-onna. Their duty is to ensure their own village to have sunshine and stop the rain in their village to prevent flood. So they do a certain dance for days under the rain to make the rain stop. Some Hare-onna are so powerful that they just need to do a pray sign and the rain just stop immediately. Harre-onna's power also come with a price. Since they keep using their power. They will slowly fade into the sky and return the power to the Shinto God. When they dissapear, the sky will become normal and it will only last for 5 years. After the time limit, it will require to sacrifice a Hare-onna to have another normal weather. Every Hare-onna have a tragic fate. Whenever a Hare-onna dissapear to the sky a new one will be born. It is quite sad for the Hare-onna to not able to live their life past their 20s. Every Hare-onna power comes from the Shinto God. The power of the Hare-onna is only able to use by girls only but in rare occasion a boy can get the power. The boy's power is different than the Hare-onna. There is only one village with a boy that have the power in recorded legend. It is extremely rare for a boy to receive the power. The power is the Shinto God blessing. The power is able to let the boy to use Shinto God powers. If the power is train enough, the boy will be able to challenge the current Shinto God for the positon. If the boy ever defeat the Shinto God, they will become the new Shinto God. The boy was able to transform into a human or god at will once the boy become the new Shinto God. They must pick one Hare-onna as his wife and the Hare-onna can live a long and happy life. There is only a few Hare-onna that is able to live past their 90s in the legend. Those few are bless with quite good luck when they marry the Shinto God. Now thats all the story. If you have more question then ask me.'

Natsumi say, 'Whoa, that's quite a history there. I wonder a Hare-onna exist in this world.'

He says, 'You may or may not believe the legend but I believe one day a Hare-onna can stop this eternal downpour. Well thats conculde the interview. Please visit again if you have time.'

She says, 'Sure, we will come again. Kei-chan! We are done on our interview.'

I stop the voice recorder and look at my watch. It was 8.25 a.m. I say, 'Ok, we have to hurry and meet Naruto at the park. It seem like he had a new job.'

She says, 'No wonder he is not doing his job. Well at least he befriend the urban legend 100% Sunny Girl. I can't wait to meet her!' with an exciting tone.

I say, 'Yeah, lets go. We don't want to keep them waiting.' We give our goodbye to the priest and went to the park.

(**Naruto's POV**)

I waited at the park while sharing an umbrella with Hina. I look at the clock of the park and look around the area. Suddenly I saw Kei arrived at the park with Natsumi. My eyes wide a bit when I saw Kei holding hand with a 4 years old girl. They greeted me and I ask Kei, 'Ne, Kei. Who is that little girl with you?'

He repiles, 'Well meet my daugther Holden-kun.'

I say, 'Eh? Your daugther! I never see her before? So you are the father and Natsumi is the mother?' He look at me with wide eyes and laughed at me.

He says, 'No no Natsumi is not the mother. It is quite gross though. Having a kid with your niece.'

I blushed very red and say, 'Oh so Natsumi is your niece. I though she is your girlfriend.' with a whisper voice. I look at Natsumi and unintentionally stared at her boobs.

She suddenly says, 'Excuse me ecchi Naruto-kun. You are looking at my boobs.'

I quickly deny it, 'No no no, I didn't look at your boobs!' with a very red face.

Hina say, 'Ew, you are quite dirty-minded, Naruto-kun.'

I say, 'Oh come on Hina-chan. Not you too! Ok ok, lets just make the weather sunny already.'

Hina says, 'Yeah right, I feel quite uncomfortable under the rain.' Me and Hina start to make a pray sign and the sky become clear. We look up the sky and smile. Suddenly Kei's daugther says, 'Waaa! A sunny day! Papa play with me!' Kei and Natsumi looked at us with a shocked expression.

He says, 'So the Hare-onna is real. This is a first time I met one. Thanks for clearing the weather. What's your name Hare-onna?'

She says, 'Name's Hina Amano!' with a cheerful tone.

He says, 'Well to meet you Hina, I'm gonna play with my daugther now. You can play with her.'

She says, 'Yeah, sure.' She walk to his daugther and begin to play with her. Me and Kei sit at the bench while watching Hina playing with the kid. Kei says, 'Holden-kun you really have a nice taste on that girl.'

I blush a bit and say, 'Whaat are you saying?'

He continue saying, 'Well don't you love her. I bet she would be a good wife in the future.'

I say, 'Yes I love her. You know her birthday is coming up next week. I wonder what kind of present that I can get for her.'

He says, 'Well you can get her a ring. Girl always love those kind of stuff.'

I say, 'Really! I take your advice.'

He says, 'Just don't get so work up on it. Just pick one that is suitable for her.'

I say, 'Thanks, Kei.'

He replies, 'No problem, holden-kun.' He stand up and walk to his daugther and play with her.

Hina walk to me and sit down beside me. She says, 'Ne Naruto-kun, do you ever wish that the weather will stay like this.'

I reply, 'Yes, I wish this weather will stay.' while staring at the sky.'

I continue saying, 'Well lets enjoy the weather for now.'

Suddenly Natsumi sat next to Hina and say, 'Ne Hina, are you real a Hare-onna.'

Hina replies, 'Yep, I am a real Hare-onna!'

She says, 'I let you hear a recording about the legend of the Hare-onna. I am not sure you will like it.'

Hina look at her and says, 'Ok just let me hear the recording.'

**End**

Will Hina change her perspective of being a Hare-onna after listening to the recording...

I will end it here now. Leave some comment and the next chapter will be release next few weeks. Jane!


End file.
